Turn the light on
by MixkaRules18
Summary: One-shot. rated M for lemon


Turn the lights on

Just listen to Turn the lights on while reading this I had to take the lyrics down because of some bitch Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does

It's been a month since Axel and Roxas broke up. In that month Axel has fallen into a depression while Roxas has practically become a man whore to do everything he can to forget Axel.

One day they both were on the streets for different reasons. Axel is there because he's about to go shopping and Roxas is trying to get a man to take home. Axel sees Roxas and froze. Roxas did the same embarrassed that Axel is seeing his man whore get up.

Axel walked towards Roxas and grabbed his arm "Well hello looking for a good time?" Roxas glared "Fuck off Axel we're not together anymore. I lead a different life now."

Axel chuckled "Yeah I can tell. You know I hoped it wasn't true but it looks like Demyx was right, but who are you to deny a paying customer." Axel pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills. Roxas stared at the money and thought 'Fuck it.' "Fine your place or mine?" he snatched the money up and made sure the bill were real. Axel sighed "Mine lets go." he takes Roxas hand and leads him to the house.

When they get there Roxas rolled his eyes at the familiar house that he hasn't been to in a month. "So what do you want first? Blowjob? Give me something." Axel smiled "I want you to get back with me again?" Roxas rolled his eyes, went to the bedroom taking his clothes off and laid on the bed. Axel sighed and followed. He climbs on top of Roxas and kissed him softly. Roxas huffed at this and pushed him away "No lovey dovey shit Axel we're not like that anymore." Axel looked upset and sighed. "Fine if your gonna act like a whore I'm gonna treat you like one." He kissed Roxas again forcing Roxas' mouth open and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Roxas moaned slightly and kissed back sucking on the tongue in his mouth.

Roxas pulled at Axels shirt "Off now." Axel smirked and pulled his clothes off. Roxas looked at him up and down 'God I forgot what his body looked like' Axel smirked "Like something?" Roxas snapped out of his daze "No now shut up and fuck me so I can leave already." Axel rolled his eyes and reached across to the nightstand and pulls out lube and a condom. Roxas looked at the rubber "You've never used those why start now?" Axel glared and lubed his fingers up and started to stretch him "You've become a man whore I don't want an STD."

Roxas tried to glare but it was all lost when Axels fingers stroked his prostate and he moaned loudly. Axel smirked, tore the package open and slid the rubber on. "You ready?" Roxas was panting and nods "Yes please." Axel puts Roxas' legs over his shoulders and thrust in. They both moan loudly and think the same thing 'Oh God I missed this.' Axel waited for a bit and started to move harder and faster. Roxas groaned "I swear your missing that spot on purpose." Axel chuckled "How'd you know." He thrust in roughly and hits Roxas' prostate dead on. He continues to hit it until he moaned and cums without letting Roxas finish. He pulled out and threw the rubber away. Roxas glared at him "What the hell?" Axel shrugged "You act like a whore I'll treat you like one." Axel laid in the bed. Roxas looked at him and sighed "Whatever can I stay the night my roommate is throwing a party and I don't want to be there." Axel nods "Yeah sure." He wraps his arms around Roxas' waist and pulled him close.

Around three in the morning Roxas sighed and got out of bed and got dressed. "I'm sorry Axel." He placed Axels money one the dresser and left. About half an hour later Axel woke up and turns the lamp and doesn't seen Roxas. "Well Axel you should have seen this coming." He laid back down and started to cry and he cried til he fell asleep again.

Axel was in the coffee shop with his buddy Demyx telling him what happened. When he finished Demyx sighed and shook his head "Axel you should know better. Roxas has become the whore of the city why would you do this to yourself?" Axel sighed and put his head in his hands "I don't know Dem. I just miss him. Remember it was a bad break up." Demyx nods "Yeah I know you cried-" Axel glared at him Demyx smiled nervoulsy "I mean you were upset for three days after it happened. So why Axel why?" Axel sighed and looked away "I truly don't know."

Roxas ran a hand threw his spikey hair and looked at him best friend Riku "Why did I do that Riku? Why did I sleep with him again?" Riku shrugged "Well you idiot maybe you umm like him?" Roxas glared at him "Shut up I hate him he cheated on me." Riku sighed "And you seem to forget that he was drunk when that happened and I was the one he slept with and you don't hate me."

He shrugged "You came right out and told me though. He denyied every bit of it." Riku nods "You should still talk to him. It obvious you still love him so just do it." Roxas rolled his eyes "Fine Riku I will! And if my heart gets broken again its your fault!" He walked to his car and turned the radio on to hear this playing

Roxas rolled his eyes at the song 'It wouldn't surpise me if Axel wrote at some point in time and a guy stole it.' He got to Axels house and knocked on the door. Axel walked to the door and opened it to see that Roxas was there. "Roxas why are you here?" Roxas looked away and muttered something. Axel smirked "I'm sorry what?" Roxas sighed "I think that we should give our realtionship another chance."

Axel pulled Roxas close and held him "That's a great idea and I agree." He craned his neck down and kissed Roxas passionately. Roxas kissed back wrapping his arms around Axels neck. Axel picked Roxas up and carried him to the bedroom and shuts the door.

2 hours later

Axel woke up with a smile on his face and felt around on the bed for Roxas. When he touched nothing and muttered "_Are you still there?" _He searched the house for Roxas. He got to the kitchen he found a note on the table in Roxas' hand writing '_Axel I'm sorry but I just can't stay with you..I'm so sorry'_

Axel dropped the note and numbly walk to his room and cried all night.

The end R&R


End file.
